Broken Wings
by Blossom of Death
Summary: Four nations lost to the world, a girl who will change Prince Zuko forever, and the ever going battle between the nations......ZukoXOC and SokkaXOC...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

A.N.: Hiya pplz...I've had this idea for a while but never put it on paper...here goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own it...yet...

:PROLOGUE:

"Uncle...we are here to buy food. Nothing else," Zuko said, clearly irritated.

"As I've said before, the great thing about shopping is not finding what you are looking for, but finding stuff you didn't know you needed," Uncle Iro replied.

(A.N.: He said something along those lines before, but it's not the same as what he said...I think...:Shrugs: oh well..)

Zuko turned and stormed away, and in the process he knocked down someone without even noticing.

Uncle Iro bent down to help her up, "I'm sorry, my nephew is sometimes..."

"Rude? Emotional? Rash?" a teen girl with brown hair down to her waist and startling blue eyes finished for him.

"I was going to say impolite, but yours work too," Uncle Iro replied trying to make the girl smile.

A small smile spread across her face and she said, "My name is Keely. What's yours?"

"General Iro," Uncle Iro replied.

"Nice to meet you General, but I'm going to call you Iro," Keely said.

"I would prefer it if you called me Uncle Iro," he specified.

"Alright...oh and what was that rude guy's name?" Keely asked.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle Iro replied.

"Oh he's a price?" Keely thought for a moment, "He's the one who was banished from the Fire Nation, isn't he?"

"Don't talk so casually about something you don't understand," Zuko said, walking up to them.

"Would you care to explain it then?" Keely asked as she turned around to face Zuko.

"No," Zuko replied coldly.

"He lost his honor," Uncle Iro said from behind her.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed angrily.

"Honor has to be earned, and once it is it cannot truly be taken away," Keely looked up and shook her head at Zuko, "And if you believe it was, you'd never had it to begin with."

"And here I thought you were trying to reassure me," Zuko bit out.

Keely smiled, "The question is...do you have it now?"

Zuko's eyes widened, and he thought _'I've never thought of it like that.' _, but said, "What do _you _know about honor?"

She looked him over, "More than you think," then she turned on her heel, "See you later Zuko, Uncle Iro."

Zuko watched the girl with interest as she walked away, and then his eyes widened in shock as darkness surrounded her and she disappeared.

"What? Where'd she go?" Zuko asked.

Uncle Iro had a look of amazement on his face, but didn't say anything.

"_What _is she?" Zuko finally asked.

"A real, live...," Uncle hesitated before finishing,"...Shadow Bender."

A.N. Sorry it's short...but it's just the prologue...REVIEW! I would like 10 reviews before I update...but with my luck it probably won't happen.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bender with no past

A.N. I would like to thank my four wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: To own or not to own? That is the question...but the damned lawyers had to answer it for me! Grr...I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 1: The Bender with no past

Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked around another village.

(A.N.: I feel like being descriptive..)

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and only a few clouds marred the perfect blue sky. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the birds sing along with the hustle and bustle of the village.

(A.N.: Yup I'm interrupting you again. Now that you have a good feel of what it's like where you are...I'm introducing someone..)

In the crowd a girl who looked about sixteen slipped into one of the many alleys, a normal occurrence, but Katara had seen and she felt a strange pull tugging her to follow the girl. She started that way only to have Aang notice.

"Where are you going Katara?" Aang asked and turned to look at her.

"I've gotta follow that girl," Katara replied and started walking to the alley again.

"Okay, let's go!" Aang replied and followed Katara.

"But I thought we were going to get _food,_" Sokka complained, but followed anyway.

: In the Alley :

The girl from before was leaning against the stone wall of one of the buildings. You could tell from a glance that she was extremely tired and barely holding out from succumbing to exhaustion.

When Katara and the others walked up, the girl didn't bother glancing at them and sighed, "What do you want?"

"I don't know yet, I felt a pull towards you when I saw you enter the alley, but I figure introductions are necessary. My name's Katara," Katara replied looking at the weary girl.

"Mine's Aang," the Avatar grinned.

Sokka looked sulky, obviously still mad about the food, but said, "My name's Sokka."

The girl brushed one of her blonde locks out of her face and quietly said, "Lyra is what I'm called."

"That's a nice name," Katara smiled.

"Thank you," Lyra smiled a little, there was a slight musical tone in her voice.

"Why are you in an alley instead of in the market on the street?" Aang asked.

Lyra's smile disappeared, "That is none of your business."

"Sorry, I just wondered," Aang sighed.

Lyra's honey-brown eyes softened a bit, "No I'm the one who should be sorry, I snapped at you. I haven't had any sleep in days and it's making me irritable."

"Why?" Sokka asked, having stopped sulking.

"As I said before, it's none of your business. Plus, I don't want to bother you with my problems," Lyra said calmly.

"But helping others with their problems is my job, I'm the Avatar," Aang countered.

"So?" was Lyra's simple response.

Katara rose an eyebrow, "That's it? He tells you he's the Avatar and that's all you say?"

"He's the Avatar, big deal. I figured the Avatar was the same as anyone else, and probably didn't want any special treatment," Lyra shrugged.

"Wow...How'd you figure that out?" Aang asked.

"Well that's always been how I've felt about...," Lyra trailed off when she realized what she'd been about to reveal.

"About...?" Sokka asked and waved his hands around for good effect.

"Nothing. Just forget it," Lyra replied, a mask covering her emotions.

"We won't tell anyone, plus I bet you'll feel better once you confide in someone. I always do," Katara gave her a reassuring smile.

Lyra looked closely at each of them, searching for something.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Lyra said, the mask dropping, she'd obviously found what she'd been looking for.

"Okay..." Sokka said.

"I come from the Tribe of Light," Lyra began, "From a young age I've been able to bend light.."

"Did you just say that you're a Light Bender?" Katara asked.

"I'll explain that later," Lyra responded, "..Okay...at the age of nine I started to bend another element, something no one in our tribe had ever accomplished before."

"What element was it?" Aang asked.

"Air," Lyra replied and the others' eyes widened, "Once they realized this, the tribe started to treat me different. Adults and children alike started to shun and ignore me."

"Even your parents?" Sokka interjected.

"The thing is, I appeared in the Tribe of Light when I was four with absolutely no idea who I was or where I'm come from. So, naturally, when I started to show unusual powers people suspected me of something," Lyra replied, sadness filling her eyes as she remembered the past.

"So you had no parents?" Sokka said.

"And everyone you'd accepted as your family began to treat you like you had a disease?" Katara added.

"That's so sad, it reminds me of how my friends at the Air Temple treated me once they'd found out I was the Avatar, but your story is much more sad than mine. Did you have any friends?" Aang talked much more that either Sokka or Katara.

"Not to begin with , but when I was thirteen a girl from a faraway tribe visited our village. She was my best friend, and she helped me escape," Lyra poured out the information she'd never told anyone before.

"Escape who?" Aang asked after taking in what she'd said.

"The Fire Nation," Lyra responded with no hesitation at all.

"Why?" Sokka questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Because she's able to airbend, they assumed she was the Avatar," Katara answered her brother's question with a sigh and shook her head.

"Yes," Lyra said simply.

"Why haven't they stopped chasing you now that they know I'm the Avatar?" Aang wondered.

"I don't know," Lyra sighed heavily.

"Wait...what was your friend's name?" Aang asked yet another question.

"Her name is...," Lyra hesitated because she knew that names have power, "...Keely."

A.N. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :coughs: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha ha! I decided to be nice by updating for all the people who wanted me to, but be evil and leave another cliffy because I only got four reviews:evil laughter: Review Please!

reviews+Libby...equals...update

: Libby-chan :


	3. The Shadow Bender's Second Appearance

A.N. I feel so loved:looks at her reviews and grins: Much more than when I updated my Spirited Away fic last time...:sad smile:...only two new reviews since it's been updated...makes me think it wasn't quite as good as I though...:sigh:...anywhosit...the reviews on this one made me feel much better! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Avatar I own not

Chapter 2: The Shadow Bender's Second Appearance

Keely sighed heavily as she walked through the forest, "What a day."

Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and a few strands hung down infront of her face. Sapphire orbs took in the beauty of the forest, but were on alert to notice if anyone followed her.

She replayed the events of that afternoon in her head and thought,_ "Was that interest I saw in his eyes?"_

Immediately, she shook the thought from her head. She heard the sound of footfalls behind her and jumped gracefully onto a tree branch.

"_I wonder who it is..." _she thought as she peered through the leaves that blocked her from view.

"Uncle, why did you buy all this junk?" the now familiar voice of Prince Zuko asked.

"It's not junk, nephew. Each piece is a treasure in it's own right," Uncle Iroh replied.

Keely smiled and leapt down from the tree, "Why hello you two!"

Prince Zuko had taken on a fighting stance at the sudden noise, and didn't relax even when Keely had called out her greeting.

Uncle, on the other hand, had went over and hugged the girl in greeting, "What a coincidence that we run into each other twice in one day Miss. Keely!"

"Very much so," Keely grinned.

"Why were you in the tree?" Zuko interrupted.

Keely rolled her eyes at him, "I heard you coming, but didn't know who you were until you walked into view."

"Hiding?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"When facing an unknown opponent, or any opponent at all for that matter, the element of surprise is one of your best weapons, duh. But of course _you _know that already," Keely smirked.

"Hn," was the only form of reply from Zuko.

"Keely?" Uncle asked from behind her.

"Yes?" Keely turned around.

"What element do you bend?" Uncle implored.

(A.N.: I like that word...implored...:grin:...)

"Don't you mean elements?" Keely rose an eyebrow, she knew they'd seen her shadow-bend when she'd left.

"You bend more than one element? Only the Avatar can do that," Zuko skeptically said as he walked up beside her.

"No, the Avatar is the master of _four _elements. I can only bend two," Keely replied like it was obvious.

"Which ones?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Shadow and fire," Keely shrugged like it was no big deal.

Uncle Iroh's and Zuko's eyes widened and finally Uncle said, "Would you consider helping my nephew capture the Avatar?"

Keely shook her head, "NO."

"And why not?" Zuko asked furiously.

"Nasty temper, Zuko. Maybe you should take anger management classes?" Keely suggested.

(A.N.: I don't care if they don't know what anger management is!)

Zuko's eyes flared in anger.

"Guess not," Keely shrugged, "And the reason I won't help is because not only do I hate your father, I also have to make sure that once the war ends, peace reigns."

Zuko took on a fighting stance when she mentioned his father, but Uncle put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Zuko, now Keely, you're saying you play a part in the war's end?"

"Yes," Keely said slowly.

"Who told you this?" Uncle asked.

"Midori, and her premonitions have never been wrong yet," Keely replied.

"Okay, now why do you hate Zuko's father?" Uncle asked, still holding Zuko back.

"When I was about five, Zuko's father attacked what he thought was a small earth-bending village," Keely began, "But in truth it was one of the few shadow bending tribes that hadn't went into hiding."

"Go on," Uncle encouraged, seeing the pain in the young woman's eyes.

"He slaughtered most of the village, including my family," a small tear ran down her face, "The only reason I escaped was because Midori helped me, so forgive me if I despise your dad."

"You were only five, how do you know it was him?" Zuko was obviously trying to find a loophole for his father.

"Did anything happen to you at that age that you've never forgotten?" Keely glared at him, which was made all the worse because tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes," Zuko finally replied, "My mother died."

(A.N.: Sorry if his mom's not dead...but I haven't seen her on the show..so oh well...)

Keely saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I suppose we're even on the remembrance of painful memories now," Zuko glanced away from her.

Uncle decided to break the silence, "If it's all the same to you Miss. Keely, why don't you travel with us anyway?"

Keely rose an eyebrow, "I'm not helping you capture the Avatar."

"I well understand that, but it doesn't prevent you from traveling with us for a bit, does it?" Uncle replied.

"I suppose it doesn't," Keely smiled and turned to Zuko, "What do you think?"

"Do as you wish," Zuko replied with his cold exterior firmly back in place.

"Then I'm going to join you!" Keely grinned.

"This way then," Uncle Iroh started to head down the path again.

Zuko began to follow, but Keely grabbed his wrist, "I really am sorry."

Zuko ground his teeth, "I told you that it's fine."

"But it's obviously not," Keely looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko looked away and pulled out of her grasp.

"If you ever do, I'll be here to listen," Keely promised.

"I doubt that," Zuko started to head after his uncle.

"Which part do you doubt? The you wanting to tell someone part or the me being around to listen part?" Keely asked, running up next to him.

"Both," Zuko replied right before they caught up with Uncle Iroh.

A.N.: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the overuse of the phrase 'rose an eyebrow' and the word 'obviously'...I just happen to like that phrase and word! Review please! reviews+Libby...equals...UPDATE!

:Libby-chan:


	4. Chapter 3: Light Bending

_A.N.:does the happy 'I got reviews' dance:_

_Disclaimer: I own not Avatar, yet..._

_Chapter 3: Light Bending_

"Never heard of her," Aang shrugged.

"I don't suppose you would have, she's usually very secretive," Lyra commented.

"Guys...why are we still in this alley? We Need To Buy FOOD!" Sokka yelled as his stomach growled loudly.

Lyra laughed, "Follow me, I know a really good place."

"Gladly," Sokka replied and let Lyra lead them out of the alley.

They eventually came upon a small food stand that had a limited variety and amount of food.

"I thought you said this was a _good _place to get food," Sokka complained.

"Stop being such a baby," Lyra rolled her eyes, "Plus it _is _a good place to get food."

"But it doesn't look like..." Aang started but was interrupted when a middle-aged woman noticed Lyra.

"It's nice to see you dear! How long are you going to be in town? And who are your friends?" the woman asked after hugging Lyra.

"It's great to see you too! I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here, and this is Aang, Sokka, and Katara," Lyra replied pointing to each person in turn, "And guys...this is Aunt Emmie!"

"You have an aunt?" Sokka blinked.

"No, but she's the closest thing to family that I've got," Lyra replied.

Sokka's stomach decided to growl again, "What about the food?"

Aunt Emmie's eyes widened, "Oh this way! It's been ages since I've had someone to cook for!"

Lyra laughed and followed Aunt Emmie into her house.

Sokka looked really surprised when they walked into the kitchen, probably because of the vast assortment of food inside.

"Don't touch anything," Katara slapped Sokka's hand away from an odd looking fruit.

Lyra laughed, "He can have one if he wants."

"Who said you could give orders in my kitchen?" Aunt Emmie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Me, because I help stock this kitchen every time I visit," Lyra replied with a mock glare.

Aang laughed at their antics as Sokka bit into a piece of the, now sliced, fruit.

"Yum...what is this?" Sokka asked.

"Kiwi, it's good isn't it?" Lyra replied, having won the argument.

"Yeah...we didn't have anything like this at the South Pole!" Sokka grinned before taking another bite.

Aunt Emmie was now moving around the kitchen, preparing the food.

"So, Lyra, where do you plan to go when you leave here?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Lyra replied, "I just move around a lot to keep the fire-benders off my trail."

"Would you like to travel with us?" Katara asked.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," was Lyra's reply.

"It's no trouble at all, and it'll be nice to have another girl with us," Katara smiled hopefully.

Lyra looked from Aang to Sokka, who both shrugged, and finally said, "Then, sure I guess I will."

"The food's ready!" Aunt Emmie shouted from the kitchen.

"Wow that was fast," Sokka said right before disappearing into the kitchen.

Katara looked around, "Yeah it was, and how did we get in here?"

"We walked," Aang shrugged.

"When?" Katara asked.

"While we were talking," Lyra replied.

_(A.N.: That was pointless...)_

**:In The Kitchen:**

Katara, Sokka, Lyra, and Aang were now sitting around a middle-sized wooden table that was steadily filling up with food.

"This all looks wonderful," Katara complimented Aunt Emmie.

"Why thank you Katara," Aunt Emmie beamed.

"But how did ;you prepare it so quickly?" Aang asked.

"Family secret," Aunt Emmie replied.

And that was the end of that discussion.

_(A.N.: It was pointless...and I hate kitchen/table scenes)_

**:Later that night:**

Lyra walked through the dense forest that stood on the outskirts of town, looking for the clearing.

"Finally," she murmured after a moment as she walked into the small clearing that she often practiced her light-bending in.

She smiled as she looked up at the full moon and star-dotted sky. A small stream ran across the edge of the field, the sound of the trickling water calming Lyra's soul. A light breeze floated in the air, making the night-blooming lilies waver back and forth and also making her blonde locks float across her face and shoulders.

Her eyes landed on the moon and she focused on it's shimmering light, moving her hands in a flowing motion. A stream of moonlight formed at her fingertips and rippled behind her.

"Wow," Aang's voice came from behind her.

The trail of moonlight shimmered into nothingness as Lyra's concentration broke.

"That was amazing," Katara added in awe.

"Thank you," Lyra smiled and asked, "Where's Sokka? I figured he'd be here."

"Nah, he's sleeping," Aang laughed.

"Figures," Lyra rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"How'd you do that?" Katara asked, having been unable to figure it out.

Lyra thought for a moment, trying to find a good way to explain it. She looked up at the pale moon and followed a beam of moonlight down to where it made the stream glisten with an ethereal light.

"Like water it flows," Lyra finally said, "Like air it is ever-changing."

"So you're saying it's a mixture of air and water-bending?" Aang asked.

"No...not exactly, but that is as close a description I can make," Lyra responded with a thoughtful look.

_A.N. Hope you liked this chapter! Review+Libby...equals...UPDATE!_

_:Libby-chan:_


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow Bending

A.N. I know it took a while...forgive me...

Disclaimer: I won't say it! grrr...:lawyers appear: oh fine...I don't own Avatar...:shifty eyes: ...yet...

Chapter 4: Shadow Bending...

**:Later that night on Zuko's ship:**

Keely leaned against the edge of the ship, staring down at the dark blue hues of the rippling ocean waves.

She felt someone's presence beside her and was surprised to find Zuko standing there.

"Why hello Zuko. What brings you onto the deck at this time of night?" Keely asked.

"I would ask you the same thing," was his reply.

Keely laughed at his evasive answer, "Fine be that way."

"I plan on it," Zuko said with a small smirk.

Keely rolled her eyes and then let her gaze wander across the endless night. The moon shone down upon the surface of the ocean making it seem alive, but at the same time the moon cast shadows across everything.

"Could you...shadow bend for me?" Keely heard Zuko ask.

"Why?" Keely responded to his question with another question.

"Because I would like to watch," Zuko replied.

Keely nodded her head to signify she would, because she was pretty sure Prince Zuko rarely asked anyone for anything.

She looked around the ship, taking in the variety of shadows surrounding her. She rose her hand above her head and closed her eyes, focusing on the dark beauty that shadows contained.

Darkness gathered in the palm of her hand and she began to move her hand through the crisp night air in a pattern, shadows trailing behind her allowing the design to become visible.

Once she was finished, she stood back to look at her work. The outline of a rose was hanging in the air, a shadow rose if you will, and Keely then used her fire-bending to fill in and finish the rose design.

Keely turned back around, "What do you think?"

Zuko's eyes were wide in amazement, but he quickly wiped the look off his face, "It's not all that great."

"Whatever, it'll fade in a few minutes anyway," Keely said with a sigh.

Zuko was surprised that she hadn't went off at him for what he'd said, "Only a few minutes?"

"Unless I stabilize it, but since you don't like it I don't think I should bother with that," Keely casually replied.

"I don't mind," Zuko said a little too quickly.

"Nah, it's okay that you don't like it. You don't have to try and make me feel better," Keely headed to the staircase that led below deck.

Zuko started to say something, but decided against it as he watched her walk downstairs.

**:The next morning:**

Keely heard a knock on the door of the room Uncle Iroh had given her yesterday, so she yawned and sat up, "What is it?"

"It's time for breakfast," Uncle Iroh's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Keely slid out from under the black covers that were on her bed.

A few minutes later she walked out of the room, ready to go eat.

Her hair was pulled half up, and a few strands had come free. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a red tunic.

"Oh..you're ready," Uncle Iroh said looking up from a book.

"Why so surprised?" Keely asked.

"In my experience with women..." Uncle began.

"They take forever to get ready," Keely finished for him.

"Well yes," Uncle said.

Keely laughed, "I'm not like most girls, come on, let's go eat."

**:After Breakfast:**

Keely was now walking around on deck, smiling as the sun warmed her but the wind blew her hair about.

She looked up at the pale blue sky for a moment, then down at the now crystalline blue waves.

"Keely would you care to join us for our morning practice session?" Uncle Iroh asked as he walked over.

"Sure, it'll be fun beating Zuko," Keely turned around with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure you'll win. My nephew is an excellent bender," Uncle replied to her cocky attitude.

"So am I," Keely instantly said thinking he was saying that she couldn't beat Zuko because she was a girl.

"I'm sure you are, I'm just saying that going into a battle blindly can leave you in defeat," Uncle Iroh said with wisdom.

"Come on, don't we need to hurry up if we want to get there on time?" Keely closed the subject and started walking away.

"I suppose so, but going in the right direction might help," was Uncle's reply before he headed in the opposite direction.

Keely smiled, her anger forgotten, and followed him.

As they walked up, Zuko looked at Keely in surprise, "What's _she _doing here?"

"She's your opponent Zuko, maybe you should treat her with more respect," Uncle Iroh replied and walked to a spot where he could observe the fight.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zuko said with an arrogant smirk.

"Nope," Keely replied as she pulled her hair back out of her face and then took on a fighting stance.

Zuko took a similar stance, "I'm not going to hold back on you."

"Of course not, I don't expect you to," Keely smiled.

"Begin," Uncle's voice came from somewhere to the right.

Keely and Zuko circled each other for a minute, both waiting for the other to make the first move, and Zuko finally chose to attack.

The fireball flew at Keely quickly, she narrowly avoided it. She then sent a barrage of fireballs at Zuko.

Zuko dodged Keely's first four fireballs that she'd sent after he'd attacked her before, but the fifth one caught the side of his right arm. Zuko ignored the pain and came at her with a kick, and was surprised when she grabbed his leg, flipped him over, and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha I win," Keely grinned from above him.

Uncle walked up beside her, "Yes you do Keely, now if you'd let my nephew up, we have training to do."

Keely stood up and offered her hand to Zuko, who refused it with a glare and got up himself.

"You just got lucky," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"Sure I did...or you're just a sore loser," Keely laughed as he glared at her again, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad losing to me was it?"

Zuko didn't answer her, he just turned to his Uncle, "I do not wish to practice today, I'll be in my room meditating if you need me."

A.N. Sorry it took so long, and sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, but I've been having some major writers block..and I have exams this week. So you're lucky I was even able to write this chapter...

Reviews+Libby...equals...UPDATE!


	6. Chapter 5: The Encounter

_A.N. I am SO sorry I took so long, but we had exams last week and began the second semester this week. I have all my homework classes this semester so it'll be a while between updates, I apologize. Oh I'm ranting...enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar:Lawyer, "No.": why:lawyer, "because you don't: Oh yeah...I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but man I wish I did...darn copyright laws..._

_Chapter 5: The Encounter_

**:The next morning:**

Lyra was in a peaceful slumber in one of Aunt Emmie's spare bedrooms when her door burst open, and Sokka came in.

"Get up. We're about to leave," he ordered.

Lyra just rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, "Five more minutes."

Sokka leaned down to pull the covers off of her, but was blown down to the floor by a stream of wind, "What the..?"

Lyra grumbled and sat up, "That's what you get for waking me up so early."

"How do you know it's early? You have your windows completely covered!" Sokka yelled angrily.

"It's a talent that I have as a light-bender," Lyra replied, "And judging by the light filtering through the curtains, I'd say it's around six forty-five."

"Stupid magic," Sokka muttered, then left the room so Lyra could change.

**:A few hours later:**

The group was flying through the air on Appa now, Lyra was still gazing in wonder at the sky.

"I can't believe we're flying," Lyra said in awe for the seventy-fifth time since Sokka had so rudely woken her up.

"And I can't believe you've never flown before," Aang said with disbelief.

"And _I _think that this repetitive conversation has went on for _way _too long," Sokka grumbled...again.

"Is he always like this?" Lyra asked.

"Most of the time," Aang and Katara replied in unison.

Lyra yawned, "Except for the whole flying bit, this is pretty boring."

Momo then leapt from Aang's shoulder onto Lyra's.

"Looks like Momo likes you," Aang said with a grin.

"It would seem so," Lyra laughed.

Sokka muttered something about 'stupid magic' for some reason.

"Still mad about that, eh?" Lyra rolled her eyes at him.

"Mad about what?" Katara asked curiously.

"Oh, when he woke me up this morning, I knocked him on his butt with a stream of wind," Lyra watched as Sokka glared angrily at her.

Katara and Aang laughed and Sokka grumbled out another 'stupid magic' comment.

Lyra lay back down and stared up at the sky.

(A.N. Since I've waited so long to write this, I'm going to give y'all a special treat that I'd planned on putting in later...oh and for this chapter the two sides of the story will interchange...)

Katara's eyes widened as she noticed something down on the ocean, "Aang! It's Zuko's ship!"

"Not today..," Sokka groaned.

"It was getting really boring anyway," Aang shrugged and got ready for the battle he was sure would soon ensue.

**:On Zuko's ship:**

Keely was once again leaning against the edge of the ship, but this time her face held a depressed expression.

"Miss Keely, you really should ignore my nephew's attitude. He has a reason for the way he acts," Uncle Iroh said quietly.

"I can't accept that logic unless I know what happened," Keely sighed.

"Then you should ask him," Uncle Iroh replied right before one of the lookouts shouted, "AVATAR!"

Zuko appeared so suddenly on deck, that you would think he'd just gotten there by magic. He has a very determined expression on his face.

"He looks like a dog playing fetch," Keely rolled her eyes.

"Fire!" Zuko ordered, and the crew launched attacks at the flying bison.

Keely sighed, she wished they wouldn't do this, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Then she saw someone on that bison that she hadn't expected to be there, Lyra.

Her eyes widened in fear, they might wind up killing or severely injuring her best friend!

Keely ran over to Zuko, "You have to stop!"

"Why should I? I _have _to capture the Avatar!" Zuko replied with a glare.

"And _I_ have to protect my best friend," Keely put her hands on her hips.

"Who would that be?" Zuko asked.

Just then, the flying bison landed on the deck.

"Lyra," Keely murmered as the Avatar gang jumped of the bison...

(A.N.: I was really tempted to stop here..but you got lucky and I didn't)

**:Back with Lyra and the others:**

Lyra looked around the ship, amazed at the number of people, "You have a lot of people chasing you."

"I know," Aang shrugged.

"Where's this Zuko guy?" Lyra asked.

Aang looked around and was surprised to see Zuko glaring at a girl instead of him, "He's over there, but I don't know who the girl is."

Lyra turned in the direction Aang's gaze was and let out an audible gasp when she locked eyes with someone she'd never expected to see again.

"What is it Lyra?" Katara asked from somewhere beside Aang.

"I can't believe it," Lyra said under her breath, "It's Keely."

(A.N. Once again the temptation to end it here was strong...but I refused the need to leave a cliffy here)

Then the memories from the last time she'd seen Keely poured into Lyra's mind.

_**:Memory:**_

**They were running from those horrible fire-nation soldiers, it was nighttime** **and the forest was so dense that Lyra couldn't see a foot infront of her.**

**Stumbling, they found their way to a clearing, where they usually hung out, that had a gorgeous lake and a crystalline waterfall.**

**Keely pulled Lyra towards the waterfall, "This way."**

"**But wh...oh yeah," in the panic Lyra had nearly forgotten about the caverns behind the waterfall that no one except she and Keely knew about.**

**Quickly, they slipped behind the falls and maneuvered their way over to the small opening that led to the caverns.**

**Keely motioned for Lyra to go first, so she did, having learned long ago that Keely was a great leader and friend who would never put her in harm's way.**

**After she and Keely were out of that cramped area and into the open caverns, Keely used her fire-bending to light the torches they'd set up over the years.**

"**What are we going to do now?" Lyra asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.**

**Keely slipped into thought for a moment , then replied with a determined look on her face, "I'll go back out and lure them away while you escape out the back way."**

"**No...I don't want you to get caught. Plus, I can't disappear in the shadows like you do," Lyra responded, trying to convince Keely that they should stick together.**

"**Lyra, I know you think we should do this together, but I want to make sure you're safe," Keely paused, "And I can take care of myself, you know that. Now I'm going to cloak you in shadows, they won't fade for an hour, which is plenty of time for you to escape."**

**Lyra gave her a pleading look, "But.."**

**Keely cut her off, "Just listen to me Lyra. Once I do this, you can't look for me, ever, not even once you think you're safe, because you'll bring yourself out into the open if you do."**

"**I will not do that," Lyra said in defiance.**

"**Yes you will, and give me five minutes to get their attention before you head out," was Keely's stern reply.**

"**Are you sure there's no way for me to see you again?" Lyra asked, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.**

**Keely gave her a sad look, "Only if the war ends, which won't happen until the real Avatar is found."**

"**He will appear," Lyra said, without a trace of doubt on her face.**

"**One can only hope," Keely sighed, and pulled Lyra into a tight hug, "I'll miss you."**

"**I'll miss you too," Lyra hugged her back and kept crying, then Keely formed a complicated series of symbols, and shadows encompassed Lyra's body...**

_**:End Memory:**_

A few tears ran down Lyra's cheeks, "I can't believe it's her."

She realized Keely was staring at her with disbelief etched on her pale face and she mouthed silently, "Lyra..."

_A.N. Dun Dun DUN! I really hope you liked it! I think it was my longest one yet but I'm not sure, and would you please review? I'm begging you! I love reviews...and I only got, like, three new ones on the last chapter...it makes me wonder how much y'all like this story if you won't bother taking the time to review._

_Reviews+Libby ..equals...UPDATE!_

_:Libby-chan: _


	7. Chapter 6: The Decision

**_A.N. Uhhhh...guys...what is it about 'please review' that you don't understand? And I thought the last chapter was rather good too...oh well...this chapter is dedicated Aries dieTraumer and redroseternity, my two most loyal reviewers!_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I wouldn't be here...and since I obviously am...I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**Chapter 6: The Decision **_

Zuko looked from Keely to the girl she'd just called Lyra. He may be angry at Keely for beating him earlier, but he didn't intend to harm her best friend.

Keely glanced at Zuko, then at Lyra. Her face held a torn expression, she obviously wanted to go to her friend, but didn't want to leave Zuko.

Surprising even himself, Zuko nodded signifying that he didn't mind.

Keely sent him a grateful glance before heading towards the area Lyra was standing.

Zuko felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and turned to see Uncle, who had a look of approval on his face.

Lyra was surprised to see Keely head in their direction, she'd figured Zuko wouldn't allow it.

Aang and the others were standing there, slightly dumbfounded, because they'd apparently thought Zuko would have attacked them by now.

Keely jogged the last few yards, "Lyra is that you?"

Lyra smiled, "Yeah, is that _really _you Keely?"

Keely looked herself over, "I think so."

Lyra laughed and hugged her, "It's been ages! How've ya been girl?"

Keely hugged her back and laughter lit up her eyes, "All things considering, I've been doing pretty good, you?"

"Same," Lyra replied as she slipped out of the hug.

"Uhhh...would you happen to be able to tell us why Zuko hasn't attempted killing us yet?" Sokka interrupted.

Keely arched an eyebrow at him, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Uhh...no," Sokka replied, "Unless you happen to be Zuko's girlfriend."

Heat flooded Keely's cheeks, "I am not his girlfriend."

"Then why are you on his ship? And why is it that although he's sworn to capture Aang, he hasn't made a single move to do so since we've landed?" Sokka tried to arch an eyebrow at her, but failed miserably.

"First of all, I was invited to stay on his ship for a while, secondly, other than the fact that I told him not to harm you because of Lyra, I don't really know," Keely fumed.

Lyra decided to break this up, "Keely, calm down, and give Sokka a break, he's got a point. It is unusual about Zuko not attacking them, although the girlfriend comment was totally uncalled for."

Sokka grumbled out something resembling an apology, and Keely nodded curtly.

Zuko chose this moment to walk up, and he completely ignored everyone except Keely, "Keely, it's my duty to capture the Avatar, because it is the only way I can go home, I can only hold back for so long. I'm sorry your reunion can't last much longer, but you need to decide who you'll be traveling with."

"I said I'd travel with you Zuko, and I meant it," Keely replied.

The Avatar group saw a flash of what appeared to be happiness and relief on Zuko's face for a moment, but it quickly disappeared.

Zuko nodded, "Alright, I'm going downstairs for about fifteen minutes, you have until then."

"He's really not a bad guy," Keely murmured.

Sokka's eyes lit up, "Sounds like someone has a crush on Zuko."

"And it sounds like _someone _is being an immature jerk, and that _someone_ may just find themselves falling over the edge of the ship," Keely said with venom in her voice.

Katara glared at Sokka, "You really should keep your opinions to yourself."

There was silence for a minute, until Aang said, "You guys do make a good couple though."

Keely rose an eyebrow, but didn't glare at Aang.

The group heard a large splash, and soon Sokka's voice shouted, "I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it!" Keely yelled back.

For the remainder of the time, Keely and Lyra talked.

**:Five minutes before Zuko said he's be back:**

They'd gotten on the subject of Aang having to find someone to teach him firebending.

"We just don't know who could help," Katara said sadly.

"Well...once he learns the other elements, I suppose I could teach him," Keely suggested.

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Keely replied with a grin.

"Alright guys, we need to get a head start before Zuko starts chasing us," Sokka said from on top of Appa, where he had retreated after being 'pushed' overboard.

Keely sighed, "He's right."

"I suppose so," Lyra walked over and pulled Keely into another hug, "I'll miss you. Promise me we'll visit again."

Keely smiled, "Now that the Avatar is back; I can definitely promise that."

The others got onto Appa's back and right before they left Sokka asked, "Why is it that everyone pushed me over with airbending today?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but I used one of my few telekinetic powers to knock you down," Keely shrugged, then waved goodbye.

Then they flew off, and a distinct 'stupid magic' comment came from Sokka while they were all waving goodbye.

After they left, Zuko walked up to her, "I take it they left?"

"Yeah," Keely replied.

There was an audible silence until Keely said, "That was a really nice thing you did."

"Umm...yeah...sure I guess," Zuko looked as though he didn't often receive thanks for what he did.

"Thanks," Keely smiled, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before retreating below deck to her room.

**_A.N. Sorry it was so short and took so long to get out...I always am. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Be it good, criticism_**, **_or a flame, but please...if you flame...give me a good reason as to why you flamed._**

_**:Libby-chan:**_


	8. Ch 7: Music Night and the Airball

_A.N. Yah...I know this has taken a while, but I've been really busy...so I'm sorry..._

_Disclaimer:looks around for any sign of the rights to Avatar Well...I don't see them anywhere...so no I don't own Avatar TLA..._

_Chapter 7: Music Night and the Airball_

Lyra and the others were now setting up camp on the edge of the woods. Lyra had long since completed her task of setting up the tents, so she was now resting against a large oak tree. She grinned as she watched Sokka and Katara argue about firewood, while Aang just practiced his airbending.

She let her head fall back and gazed at the tree tops that were now blowing in a faint breeze. Her thoughts went back over the events of the day. Sokka had made a surprisingly keen observation, which she hadn't thought him capable of. She, too, had seen the affection that had flickered through Keely's gaze when it landed on Zuko.

"Lyra," Sokka called out, causing her thoughts to scatter to the wind, "Tell Katara that I'm right about how much wood we need!"

Katara gave her a pleading look, but Lyra just shook her head, "I will not become involved in this argument."

Both Katara and Sokka glared at her before they started arguing again.

Lyra rolled her eyes and stood up; she walked over to Aang and began observing his airbending skills.

"Nice..," she commented as she watched him do the airball trick.

"Thanks," Aang grinned and jumped off the spinning ball of air.

Lyra nodded and gazed up at the star speckled sky.

"Wanna learn?" Aang asked.

"I'd love to," Lyra brought her thoughts out of the clouds she so longed to skim over in the early morning light.

**:Keely's room:**

Keely closed the door behind her as she quickly entered her room. She sighed and leaned heavily against the cold, steel door. A faint blush stained her normally pale cheeks, and she held her hand against her lips disbelievingly. Slowly, she slid down the door and cradled her head in her hands.

Her heart was beating like mad, and she couldn't seem to stop letting her thoughts linger on the way she'd felt when...oh god, why did she have to do that?

"He probably won't even talk to me anymore," Keely groaned miserably.

**:On deck:**

As soon as Keely had left, Zuko's hand had automatically risen to his cheek. Zuko just stood there a few seconds before Uncle Iroh appeared out of nowhere.

"Prince Zuko, would you care to join us for music night?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"No thanks. I'd rather not," Zuko replied curtly.

"Oh well...Keely did agree to sing..." Uncle trailed off and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Zuko said quickly.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Uncle turned back to him.

"Uhh...I might come," Zuko mumbled.

"Brilliant! I'll save you a seat then!" Uncle Iroh grinned happily as he walked away whistling.

Zuko sighed and muttered darkly, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**:Back with the Avatar gang:**

"Like this?" Lyra asked as she tried, yet again, to preform the airball trick.

Aang laughed as Lyra fell off again, "Nope."

"Ugh," Lyra pushed herself up again, "I give up! I'll try again later."

Sokka sat up from where he'd fallen over from laughter and said, "I needed a good laugh, thanks."

"Well I'm glad you found amusement in my failure," Lyra muttered, stretching her, now sore, muscles.

"It was hilarious," Sokka replied.

Lyra glared at him.

**:Back on the ship:**

A knock sounded on the door to Keely's room, "Are you ready yet?"

"_It's...Uncle Iroh, what could he me-...oh no...! I completely forgot that I agreed to sing tonight!" _Keely thought as she was roused from her fitful slumber.

She cracked the door open, "Uhh..no..could you hold on for a second?"

"Sure," Uncle replied.

"Thanks," Keely shut the door and began rummaging through a pile of clothes.

_A.N. Yes I know this took forever, and yes I know it's horribly short...and probably sucked...I'M SO SORRY! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible! Oh and any outfit or song suggestions?_

_Note: Blame advanced earth science, honors english, world geography, geometry part 2, and WRITERS BLOCK for this delay and any further ones!_

_:Libby-chan:_


	9. Chapter 8: Singing

_**A.N.: ...-sigh-...thanks for the reviews! on with the fic...**thinking, _"talking", 'singing'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song 'Imaginary' by Evanescence**_

_**Chapter 8: Singing**_

Keely stood infront of the crew. She now wore a skirt that was made of a wispy dark purple and black material, a lavender bell-sleeved shirt, and a pair of midnight black slippers. Her hair was once more in a half-up, half-down style, and a single strand hung town infront of her face.

She took a deep breath as the drums began the beat she'd shown them moments before, then she began the song.

(A.N.: I couldn't find any way to incorporate the instruments used in this song..so bear with me)

'I linger in the doorway..

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name...'

She brought her hand up slowly and let darkness gather in the center of her palm.

'Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me...

Where the rain drops as they're falling

Tell a story!'

She let the shadows burst from her palm.

'In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me..'

Keely began a series of swift, flowing movements, her skirt billowing around her, causing her to seem as if she was dancing on shadows instead of in the soft firelight.

'Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos

Your reality...

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge...

The nightmare I built my own world to escape!'

Keely's eyes flashed a brilliant shade of silver.

'In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me...'

She sank to her knees and cast her eyes down.

'Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming..

I cannot cease for the fear of silent nights...

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming...

The goddess of imaginary light...'

Darkness swirled around her and an unusual purple fire encircled her form.

'In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me...'

The music died down slowly as Keely returned her gaze to the crew.

There was silence for a moment before the crew broke out into loud applause. Keely sighed in relief and stood up with a small smile on her face.

Meanwhile with Uncle Iroh and Zuko, Uncle clapped for Keely then he looked at his nephew's reaction. Zuko's eyes held awe for a moment, just a moment, but he didn't clap.

"Impressive isn't she?" Uncle said, snapping Zuko out of his daze.

"She was alright," Zuko wouldn't meet his Uncle's gaze.

Uncle returned his line-of-vision to the area Keely had been standing in before. He was surprised to find that she had vanished.

Keely, of course, hadn't really disappeared, but was actually sneaking up behind Zuko.

She grinned and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who!"

(A.N.: Stupid I know..)

"Hmm...I dunno," Zuko replied, "Maybe it's," he pulled her down into his arms, "Keely."

Keely laughed, "It seems I've been caught...so How'd you like the performance?"

(A.N. Sorry for all the Zuko OOCness)

A rare smile graced Zuko's face, "It was very enjoyable."

Happiness lit up Keely's eyes, "Really?"

Neither of them realized that Keely was still in Zuko's lap, but Uncle Iroh did.

"So...having fun?" Uncle asked.

Keely realized the position she was in ans blushed, "Uhh.."

Zuko had also noticed, "Keely thought she'd hurt her ankle while performing, I was just checking to see if she was alright."

"Sure you were," Uncle chuckled.

Some of the crew members had seen what was starting to unfold and had drifted over to them.

Once of the older ones commented, "Then why aren't you examining it?"

Zuko realized the gaping loophole he'd left open, "I..uh..."

"Uncle isn't it your turn to sing?" Keely piqued up.

Iroh knew she was just trying to digress, but decided to play along, "Why yes it is."

The crew took this as a cue to leave them alone, so they took their leave back to what they were doing before.

Uncle winked at the clever little fox and walked back towards the fire while whistling.

Keely let out the breath she'd been holding, "Your Uncle's a pervert, you know that?"

Zuko laughed, "Yes and he has an incurable fetish for tea as well."

"Odd combination," Keely mused, "I wonder what would happen if I gave him some knee-high boots...?"

"Don't even go there," Zuko grimaced at the thought.

"Okay, I won't," Keely was that she was still in his lap, "Uhh.."

"What?" Zuko asked, having completely forgotten about their little predicament.

(A.N.: Men..)

Keely rolled her eyes and got out of his lap.

"Oh that," Zuko said a quietly added, "You didn't have to get up."

Keely held out her hand to him, "Come on, I bet it'll be fun to watch your uncle act stupid."

"I wouldn't know, until now I've always refused to attend," Zuko said as he took her hand.

"Then this shall be one hell of an experience," Keely snickered as she pulled him up.

They then walked over to the fire to watch Uncle Iroh perform.

Keely and Zuko had been enjoying the music night activities for about two hours, and Keely was now leaning against Zuko's shoulder sleepily.

Several of the drunken crew members saw, "Awww...aren't they cute?"

Keely opened one of her eyes and replied with a yawn, "I believe a more...you...description would have been 'kawaii'."

Zuko had risen an eyebrow at them, but over the course of the night he'd gotten somewhat used to their teasing remarks.

"Oh and you should say it in a really high-pitched, girly squeal," Keely added, her tone dripping with boredom.

"No don't, that just might give me nightmares," Zuko ordered.

Before the drunk men could even begin the phrase, Keely stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Zuko added hurriedly as he also rose from his seat.

As Zuko and Keely headed below decks, the crew whistled and called out crude and insinuating things. They walked in silence until they arrived at Keely's door.

"Well...goodnight Zuko," Keely mumbled as she opened the door to her room.

Zuko grabbed her arm, "Wait.."

"Yes?" Keely turned back to face him.

"I...," he began before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

After a moment, Keely pulled back, "Zuko..."

A true smile was on his face, "Goodnight Keely. Sweet dreams," and with that he walked off to his room.

_**A.N.: And this is where I shall leave you...**_

_**:Libby-chan:**_


	10. Chapter 9: Trial and Error

**A.N.: ...:Does the happy 'I got reviews' dance: thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: TLA...sheesh...**

**Chapter 9: Trial and Error**

Lyra now sat in one of the oak trees; she'd been awake for around an hour now. The sun was beginning to peek over the edge of the now-distant ocean. There was a soft stirring in the camp below, so she glanced down; Katara was sitting up.

Lyra sighed and jumped down from her perch in one of the upper branches. A breeze fluttered in from the north, causing a slight chill to become apparent in the early morning air.

"Good morning Katara," Lyra greeted as she walked forward, cautiously stepping over Sokka and Aang.

"So far," Katara yawned.

"Why are you up so early?" Lyra asked.

"It's my turn to fix breakfast," Katara shrugged because she'd become so used to the routine.

"No it's not," Lyra said with a grin.

"Then who's is it?" Katara asked curiously.

"Mine!" Lyra seemed ecstatic about this.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Okay.."

"Your what?" Sokka grumbled sleepily.

Lyra laughed and started to gather the stuff she needed to fix breakfast.

**:Zuko's ship:**

Keely stood on the ship in the early morning light; she was recalling last night's events. The warm glow of the sun banished darkness from her, yet all-the-while it created more. She touched her fingers to her lips as she let her thoughts rest on Zuko's kiss.

"I can't believe it..." Keely murmured.

"Believe what?" Uncle asked from behind her.

Keely jumped in surprise, "How the hell do you always do that!"

"Practice," Iroh shrugged, "now what is it that you can't believe?"

"Nothing, just forget it," Keely replied evasively.

"He's going to find out anyway Keely," Uncle Iroh said.

"Who's going to find out what?" Keely asked suspiciously.

"Zuko's going to find out what it is that you claim is nothing," Uncle Iroh replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keely denied.

Uncle Iroh said, "I'm not going to tell him."

Keely was averting her eyes, "You'd better not."

"So you admit it?" Uncle asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell him yet," Keely replied with a sigh.

"Tell who what?" a familiar voice said from her right.

"Never mind you that," Keely blushed, but it wasn't noticeable, at least not to Zuko.

**:Back with the Avatar group:**

They were now back to traveling by air, and Lyra was bored again. A light breeze hung in the mildly warm air that blew a few strands of her hair about lazily.

"Hey Aang," Lyra tried to get the young Avatar's attention.

"What?" was his reply.

"Would you care to try your luck at light-bending?" Lyra asked.

She had his undivided attention, "Sure!"

Lyra grinned, "Okay, we'll start with just the formation of a small ball of light in the palm of your hand."

"Okay," Aang replies as he held out his palm face-up, mimicking Lyra's movements.

"Now focus on the fact that it moves in every direction, but doesn't. It's flowing and forever moving," Lyra said in a teacher's voice, "Imagine that light forming a ball in the very center of your palm."

Aang looked slightly confused, "Uh ...I'll try," then a small ball of light gathered, but soon dissipated.

Lyra sighed, "Good first try, but you're only grasping the parts that resemble airbending and waterbending. That alone isn't enough to bend light."

"But light appeared in his hand!" Sokka exclaimed from behind them; he'd obviously been watching.

"Yeah," Katara added, "Wouldn't that be considered light-bending?"

"In a way, yes," Lyra replied, "But he didn't fully capture the true embodiment of the element he was trying to bend."

Lyra allowed a ball of light to gather in her palm; it was brighter than Aang's and it help a definite shape. She allowed rays of light to escape, which gave the affect of her holding a miniature version of the sun.

"Wow," Sokka said in awe.

"Do you see what I'm talking about now?" Lyra asked.

**:Zuko's ship (again):**

"Hey Uncle Iroh! Do you have any flutes on the ship?" Keely tapped on Iroh's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Wha...? Oh yes," Uncle replied, "In one of the storage rooms.."

"And how exactly do I get there?" Keely asked.

"I'll get Zuko to escort you down to the room," Uncle Iroh replied with a knowing grin.

Keely punched him lightly in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Nephew!" Uncle called out, too lazy to get up to actually look for Zuko.

Zuko walked up, shirtless, with an irritated look on his face, "What do you want?"

"Miss. Keely needs someone to show her where we keep the musical instruments," Uncle Iroh replied.

"Why don't you take her?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Because I...," Uncle began.

Keely snickered.

Then a member of the cooking staff came up, "General Iroh, your roast duck is ready."

"Excellent," Iroh replied, having found his excuse.

"So are you going to take me or not?" Keely asked Zuko.

"Alright," Zuko replied and headed to the stairs that would lead them in the right direction.

They arrived infront of a steel door.

"Can I go back to training now?" Zuko asked.

Keely turned back, using all the self-restraint she had to stop herself from ogling his chest, and replied, "Sure, but if I get lost it's your fault."

She opened the heavy door, "Nice..."

Keely gathered up a flute and a piccolo, then she left the room.

Zuko was still standing there, "That's all you wanted to get?"

"Yup," Keely replied happily.

Zuko sighed and shook his head at her.

**:After the walk back to the upper deck:**

Keely was debating on which instrument to play, so she just closed her eyes and grabbed one. It turned out to be the flute.

She played a b-flat scale on it and grimaced, "Man this thing is out of tune."

"Well I don't think that particular one has been played before," Uncle Iroh said, appearing beside her yet again.

"Figures," Keely grumbled and started to tune the flute.

When she was finally satisfied she began to play a rather hauntingly beautiful melody.

**A.N.: I think it's obvious that I still have writers block...yeah...that's it for this chapter...:sigh:..it didn't turn out all that great...oh in case you're wondering, the song that Keely began playing is 'Alan's flute song' from Sailor Moon..yes I still watch that show...**


	11. Chapter 10: uh muffins?

_**A.N.: ...:kicks writers block:...I'm updating because I promised my friend I would...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA! God people...if I did would I be here? I mean...come on...oh yeah i don't own the song 'you'll be in my heart' either...**_

_**Chapter 10: ..uh...muffins...?**_

Lyra and the others were walking around one of the oldest forests in the region. They were getting much closer to the North Pole; the temperature seemed to drop with every step they took.

The forest floor was littered with dead leaves and the remnants of vines encircled many of the trees. The wind whispered across Lyra's face, bringing a pink tint to her cheeks.

They walked in silence for what seemed like ages before the silence was broken by Sokka's stomach growling.

"What? I'm hungry," Sokka said with a shrug.

"You're always hungry Sokka," the others rolled their eyes.

Sokka glared at them before walking off, "I'm going to find food."

"Let me guess," Katara pause, "Nuts?"

"If that's all I can find then yes," Sokka replied with another glare.

Lyra laughed, "If you find enough of the right kind I could probably use them to make some bread...or muffins."

At the prospect of muffins Sokka ran off to find as many nuts as possible.

:Zuko's ship:

Keely walked around the ship for the thousandth time; she really was getting tired of sailing. Several times now she'd slipped into a meditative state. Which isn't all that unusual for most people, but Keely rarely was able to slide into that semi-conscious state.

She darted her eyes around, checking to see if any of the crew was present. When she saw no one she allowed herself to hum a soft tune and her movements became more fluid.

Soon she was singing a song her mother had taught her when she was young, and dancing as her sisters and she had every time their mother sang.

'_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different. but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always.'_

There was a soft clapping as Keely finished the song, and she was so shocked she fell over.

She pushed herself up with her elbows, "Ow..."

She heard laughter and looked up to see Zuko standing there, his hand outstretched to help her to her feet. She gladly took the offer, and proceeded to trip and fall against his chest.

A blush tinted her cheeks and she began to pull away, but was stopped by Zuko's arms encircling her waist. It was about this time that she realized he was shirtless, again.

_**A.N. Being the evil authoress I am :grins evilly:...yep...that's where I'm gonna leave this...oh and ideas are welcome at anytime...**_


	12. Chapter 11

_A.N.: Wow...so many reviews...maybe I should leave huge cliffies_ _more often...nah too lazy...anyways this chapter is dedicated to Nilikeyebecause they left me a ton of awesome reviews!_

_Disclaimer: This Leah doth not ownith ATLA, but she doth own the two dvds that have been released thus far!_

_Chapter 11: ...no title...chapter titles reveal too much..._

:With Lyra and the others:

(A.N.: Yup...that's where I'm startin' you off.)

The temperature had went from cold to frigid in what seemed like a matter of seconds, but in truth had been a few hours. Sokka had came back; he'd failed in his attempt to locate nuts.

"We're getting closer and closer to the North Pole every day," Katara commented, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "Turns out Aang actually does know where he's going."

"No I don..," Aang began, but was cut off by Lyra whispering to them.

"Let 'em think what they want."

:With Keely and Zuko:

"Umm...Zuko, what are you...?" Keely's sentence was stopped by Zuko's lips claiming hers for the second time.

This time, however, Keely kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

This continued for what seemed like hours for the two teens before they pulled apart. Keely smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

They both came out of their daze when they heard clapping, whistling, and people saying things like 'finally' and 'took 'em long enough.'

Keely let a slight pink tinge flush her cheeks, but rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at them. Zuko had watched to see her reaction and laughed.

Uncle Iroh walked up to them and asked gleefully, "So are there going to be little children around here soon?"

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Iroh you pervert!" Keely grabbed the nearest object and whacked Uncle Iroh on the head.

"Ow...," Iroh rubbed his head, "That's what an old man gets for asking a simple question.'

Zuko and Keely both glared at him.

Uncle laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I was and still am, genuinely curious."

Keely poised herself to bonk the old pervert again, but caught herself, "Baka hentai Iroh, you almost made me open up a can of whoop-ass on you," she sighed, "But alas, cans of whoop-ass are way too expensive to waste on old pervs."

"What did you hit me with anyway?" Uncle asked.

"I don't know," Keely shrugged and glanced down, "Looks like a box of ginseng tea."

Zuko laughed, "His obsession was his downfall it seems."

"That's how obsessions work," Keely said, "Which reminds me..."

Keely ran off to her room, then returned a few minutes later with a box.

"What's that?" Zuko and Uncle asked.

"Sorry Zuko, I know I said I wouldn't, but when I saw them at the market I couldn't resist," Keely grinned apologetically as she pulled out a pair of knee-high boots.

Zuko gave her a mock glare, but Uncle Iroh looked perplexed, "I think I missed something."

"Here ya go!" Keely shoved the boots into Iroh's arms.

Iroh still seemed confused, so he stood there silently.

"Well! Put them on!" Keely motioned for him to do so.

Iroh looked from his nephew's 'please don't' expression to Keely's 'go ahead, it'll be hilarious' one, and he sat down to put the boots on with a questioning glance.

"To clarify, well you remember Music Night? You see, Zuko and I had a conversation about Iroh and his obsession for tea. I commented on what would happen if he was given a pair of knee-high boots," Keely laughed as Iroh finished putting them on.

"And she _promised _we'd never have to witness something so frightful," Zuko said.

"Too late now Zuko," Keely snickered as Iroh stood up.

"How do I look?" Iroh asked with a laugh.

Zuko grimaced, "I'd rather not say."

"Me either," Keely's chest was shaking with laughter.

:Back with the others:

They were all sitting around the fire; Katara and Aang talking about waterbending, Sokka and Lyra sitting there silently because they were lost in their own thoughts.

Lyra used her airbending to knock Sokka off the log he was sitting on. As usual, everyone except Sokka was laughing.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked Lyra frustratedly.

Lyra paused and thought for a moment, "It's funny...other than that...I dunno."

Sokka glared at her.

"Hey! That's no fair! You're being a spoilsport and making me feel guilty," Lyra pouted childishly.

"As you should be," Sokka kept on glaring.

Tears welled up in Lyra's eyes, "Jerk," she muttered.

"No...don't cry...come on!" Sokka looked panicked, "Ok, ok I'm sorry."

The tears instantly disappeared; Lyra and Katara high-fived each other.

"Works every time."

_A.N.: Blah...short chapter...I don't think I executed that well...if you think I didn't tell me and I'll rewrite it. Oh yeah...my friend asked me if there was gonna be any Sokka/Lyra romance and I told her I wasn't sure. What do you guys think_?

_:Libby-chan:_


	13. Chapter 12:

**A.N.: ugh...man I wish for ideas...maybe since it's summer I'll get some, eh?...I hope so anyways...and I'll try to write this chapter well and make it longer than the last. I personally thought that the Keely/Zuko relationship was a little rushed...sorry for the wait...**

**Disclaimer: I ownith not Avatar: The Last Airbender...but I _do_ own the first three dvds of book one...**

**Chapter 12:...**

:Keely's POV:

Her spirits were high and her personality bubbly as they chased Aang and the others over the next few days. But she couldn't help but think that she and Zuko had rushed into a relationship too soon. Keely had always been a person who believed in love, but she had never experienced it.

'Being with him makes me happy; that's all that counts right now,' Keely mused to herself.

They were nearing the North Pole, so the temperature was steadily dropping. This caused a wardrobe change on Keely's part. Now she wore a long sleeved red tunic and a pair of warm black slacks. This was accompanied by a pair of leather boots and occasionally a pair of gloves.

Cool weather happened to be her favorite, but temperatures this low were just a little too low for her taste. The wind tended to whip her hair about fiercely, so she'd taken to braiding it loosely.

Most of her time now was spent with Zuko or on the deck thinking.

Keely knew she played a major role in the downfall of the Fire Nation, but couldn't bear to think about it because of what it would probably do to Zuko.

She would eventually have to leave him so she could teach the Avatar firebending if no one else would do so, and she seriously doubted anyone else would. Unless Zuko had a major change of heart and decided to join Aang and the others, they would soon have to part.

This realization tore at Keely's very heart and soul. Tears welled up in her eyes and she silently began to cry. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and was pulled tightly up against the person she'd just been thinking about. He knew not to question her yet and just held her, hoping he was comforting her in some way.

Keely buried her face against Zuko's chest and continued to sob. She was really going to have to leave him. This thought just caused more tears to flow down her cheeks.

After a few more moments of this, Zuko asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

Keely nodded weakly, "Yeah...I...I am..."

He continued to hold her; he knew better than to pry into what had caused such sorrow in Keely. Zuko rested his head atop her own and breathed in the heavenly scent of roses that clung to her; he wished she would tell him, but didn't want to force her to do so.

Keely leaned against Zuko, never wanting to let go. She didn't want to lose him. What if he hated her after she helped Aang?

'Then he wouldn't be worth it in the first place,' a voice inside her whispered.

She supposed her inner voice was right...wait...when did she get an inner voice?

:Lyra's POV:

Lyra whistled happily from her place on Appa.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sokka asked irritably, still not having gotten over her most recent prank.

"Oh I've just been plotting deviously horrendous ways to torture you," Lyra teased.

"Why won't you stop that?" Sokka snapped.

"I like to tease and torture you! It's happens to be the high point of my day when I see you fall on your face!" Lyra giggled, "In fact, I'd even go as far to say that this is the most fun I've had in years."

"And I'd go as far to say that someone here has a little crush," Katara sang out.

"Who?" Sokka and Lyra said in unison.

"Clueless," Katara shook her head in disappointment.

"Well who?" Lyra prompted.

"No one," Katara assured.

"Liar," Lyra accused, but dropped the matter and brought out a simple blue book with the design of a flower creeping up the edge of it and a writing utensil that she had bought in the last village.

She began to write down something, and after a while the constant scratching of the pen against paper began to annoy Sokka.

"What are you writing anyway?" his voice sounded irritable again.

"None of your business oh Great Wielder of the Boomerang," Lyra barely glanced up from her work.

"When did Sokka become the Great Wielder of the Boomerang?" Aang asked with a laugh from behind Appa's reins.

"A while ago; I just never saw a situation in which the name would fit," Lyra replied, only half paying attention.

Sokka huffed and turned away from everyone, muttering stuff about everyone being against the guy with the boomerang.

Lyra rolled her eyes as she finished what had been occupying her attention for the past hour or so.

She smiled happily as she reread it, "Excellent. I'm satisfied with it for now."

"What were you doing anyway?" Katara asked curiously.

"Writing a song, why?" Lyra blinked and stretched.

"Oh so that's what you were so intent on," Sokka didn't appear as interested in it as he was before.

"You don't have to sound so bored," Lyra glared at him, "Wasn't it you that wanted to know what it was in the first place?"

"Yes, and now that I know...I no longer care," Sokka replied.

"Fine, then you won't get to read or hear the song," Lyra snapped.

She settled back against Appa's saddle and crossed her arms over her chest. Lyra now wore a long sleeved, azure top and comfortably warm, brown pants. Covering her feet were a pair of dark brown boots.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail, yet a few strands escaped to frame her face. And her honey-brown eyes were gazing at the horizon, which was beginning to show the orange and pink tints that one would associate with sunset or sunrise.

Katara noticed that every now and then Sokka would look over to where Lyra sat; then he would shake his head and turn away quickly.

"May _we _read the song?" Katara asked motioning at herself and Aang.

Lyra blinked dazedly as she was pulled out of her thoughts, "Sure."

Lyra then pulled the book out of her bag and handed it to Katara, making sure that it was out of Sokka's reach as she did so.

Katara opened it and began to read; as she read to herself Lyra took the reins from Aang and let him go over to Katara to read over her shoulder.

**A.N.: Yeah..I know...not much of a chapter...sorry if it wasn't as great as I wanted it to turn out...but it WAS longer than the last one...I know...I checked..and this would have been out sooner but for some reason I couldn't upload it...but now it's posted...yayness...and thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter...reviews are always appreciated...so thanks again! No promises about when the next chapter will be out though...**

**:Libby-chan:**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N.: okay here's this chappie and I'd like to thank you for the reviews! HAZZAH! I have 75 reviews! I would also like to thank Hawkscar of Shadow Clan** **for her song idea...I won't be using it in this chapter, but I will be using it later...so once again I thank you all...I still can't get over the fact that I have 75 freakin' reviews! yayness! Sorry about the ranting...also..no more chapter titles...**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own A:TLA, yes I wish I did. And I'll disclaim the song at the bottom...so you don't know what it is 'till ya get to that part...**

**:Chapter 13:**

:Keely's POV:

It was time.

Keely blinked back tears as she watched the whole Zhao taking Zuko's crew away thing. She'd told Zuko that she'd be leaving soon and not to worry if he couldn't find her.

So now, as the two discussed the attack on the northern water tribe, she took her leave.

It pained her to walk away from the one she loved, but for the good of their world she did it. Sometimes she despised that bloody prophesy.

A tear finally escaped as she got to shore and it trickled slowly down her cheek.

She rubbed her hands over her upper arms in hopes to bring more warmth to them while she walked through a forest path to the nearest village.

(A.N.: Just because I feel like interrupting, Zuko's ship was docked in this story...and...yeah...sorry for the interruption)

Several lights made themselves known in the distance, signaling that her destination was near. She'd been here once before. A long time ago.

:Lyra's POV:

It'd been a couple of days since the song incident and Lyra casually pushed Sokka over with airbending again.

Sokka glared at her, again.

"Oh get over it," Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Sokka. She's just teasing you because she..," Katara trailed off with a knowing grin.

"Because I what?" Lyra asked suspiciously.

Katara changed the subject, "You promised you'd sing us that song you wrote. Why not now?"

Lyra knew what she was doing and gave her a look that clearly said 'We'll talk about what you said later' and then actually said, "Sure, as long as Sokka doesn't interrupt."

Katara looked at Sokka.

"Oh fine, I won't," Sokka gave in under his sister's glare.

Lyra and Katara smiled gleefully.

"So you're actually going to sing it?" Aang asked from his place.

"Yeah," Lyra replied as she stood up, careful to keep her balance on the moving Appa.

(Note: They haven't quite gotten into the water tribe area/city place yet...obviously)

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
That's when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk, with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly  
And when you're mad 'cause you lost the game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love you  
I love you anyway  
'Cause here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
'Cause that's when I love you  
When nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn,  
The more I love,  
The more my heart can't get enough   
That's when I love you  
When I love you  
No matter what  
So when you turn to hide your eyes  
'Cause the movie made you cry   
That's when I love you  
I love you a little more each time And when you can't quite match your clothes  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes  
That's when I love you  
I love you, more than you know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you give when you show up late  
Baby I love you  
I love you anyway  
'Cause here's my promise made tonight  
You can count on me for life  
'Cause that's when I love you  
When nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn  
The more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you no matter what  
That's when I love you  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn   
The more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you  
No matter what  
...No matter what...  
_

As the song ended Lyra and Sokka's eyes met, and Lyra finally understood what Katara had meant.

Too bad Sokka didn't.

:Keely's POV:

She had arrived in the port town about a half hour ago to meet up with her old friend Kaito.

He owned quite a few ships and had agreed to give her one. She was lucky to have such a good friend.

Tomorrow she would set sail to find the Avatar.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'That's When I Love You'**

**A.N. Yes I'm leaving you here...and this is where I'm going to end this story...but I'm going to make a sequel...soon...once I decide on a name, summary, and how to bring some other of my characters into the plot...review! And the sequel will _probably_ be posted sooner! Oh yeah this is actually the only story I've finished and liked how I ended it! YAY I ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING! Also..I can't get my bloody scanner to work...so I can't get pics of my characters on the computer...so if you feel like drawing fanart or something...:grins hopefully:...you can email it to me..my email's on my profile... Lol ...see you in the sequel!**

**:Libby-chan:**

**Special thanks to:**

**Aries dieTraumer**

**serenity-found**

**avafreak45**

**animefire275**

**xLovexInterestx**

**Kelcie**

**youtre**

**Kelcieanddragons1657**

**Invader Pyro**

**Machaon11**

**JustPlainPeachy**

**princess yumi**

**Marggie**

**Lady Gemini of Mirkwood**

**Hawkscar of Shadow Clan**

**Nilikeye**

**Envy my Wrath**

**freekgirl**

**Sora-senpai**

**Angermanagement5292**

**SpArKlY-LiTeS**

**Thin Air**

**puritygirl2005**


End file.
